Superman (DCAMU)
Superman is a recurring character in the DC Animated Movie Universe. Like many of his other incarnations, he is the last survivor of the planet Krypton, sent to Earth as an infant where he was raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Taking the name "Clark Kent", he grew up learning human values as well as how to use his extraordinary powers to help others and to protect his adoptive home. Since helping to thwart an invasion by the forces of Apokolips, Superman has become a founding member and leader of the Justice League. This incarnation of Superman has appeared in eight of the eleven films in the DCAMU so far. He has been voiced by Sam Daly (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox), Alan Tudyk (Justice League: War), and Jerry O'Connell (Justice League: Throne of Atlantis and onwards). Death In The Death of Superman, the Man of Steel faced his greatest ever challenge: an alien monster engineered to kill all living beings it encountered. This creature, dubbed Doomsday, had been carried to Earth on an asteroid, and upon awakening had left a path of blood and bodies on its way to the nearest population centre: Metropolis. The other members of the Justice League had attempted to stop it, but their efforts proved futile as the creature was far too strong, durable and felt no pain nor fear. Doomsday eventually arrived in Metropolis where Aquaman and Wonder Woman tried to keep it at bay until Superman could join the fight. The Man of Steel soon entered the fray, and it became all too clear to everyone how strong Doomsday really was as the creature managed to withstand Superman's hits and deal out its own in kind, actually causing the caped wonder to bleed. The fight between Superman and Doomsday went on for several minutes with much of Metropolis being heavily damaged. Superman had sustained multiple wounds and was on the verge of death. After the two combatants fell back to Earth after Superman took their fight up into the stratosphere, Doomsday still hadn't tired at all and continued to brutalize Superman, pinning him down and throttling him with his own cape. Lois Lane stood on the edge of the crater Superman and Doomsday left in the street. Unable to stand by and watch Doomsday kill Metropolis' hero, she picked up a stone and threw it at the monster, drawing its attention to her. As Doomsday lumbered toward Lois, Superman looked at her and suddenly launched himself at high speed towards Doomsday, pouring all his remaining strength into one last attack. Superman lunged at Doomsday and struck him across the cheek, hitting so hard that the creature's neck and head twisted backwards, finally killing the monster. Beaten, exhausted and broken, Superman died in Lois' arms, happy that he had saved the city and the life of the woman he loved. Resurrection After Doomsday's attack, the world mourned the loss of Superman. A memorial statue was erected in Metropolis Park, with Superman's body entombed beneath it. However, days after Superman's funeral, the tomb was discovered to have been opened and Superman's body was gone. Over the next six months, Metropolis suffered a significant increase in criminal activity, but most criminal acts were quickly stopped by one of four copycat Supermen. Some welcomed the arrival of these new heroes, believing that Superman had somehow been reborn, but others were more skeptical. In Reign of the Supermen, it is revealed that Superman's body had been taken from his tomb by the Eradicator, one of the new Supermen. The Eradicator took Superman to the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic where the Fortress robots worked to re-energize him with ionic radiation, keeping his body contained within the Kryptonian rocket that had first brought him to Earth. John Henry Irons - the Steel Superman - followed the Eradicator back to the Fortress. There, he discovered that the Eradicator was merely a hologram, part of a program designed to protect Superman. Seeing Steel as an intruder, Eradicator attacked him, but Superman awoke in time to stop their fight. After awakening, Clark found that he had lost most of his power and was unsure if he would ever regain it. However, he would regain his full powers while battling Hank Henshaw - the Cyborg Superman - aboard the Watchtower. After defeating Henshaw, Superman returned to Metropolis with Lois Lane, who now knew the caped wonder's secret identity and had admitted his feelings for. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:DC Characters Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:The Death of Superman Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Died In Battle Category:Beaten to Death Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Resurrected Characters